<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Peveralls by Hyenawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560204">Dead Peveralls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyenawrites/pseuds/Hyenawrites'>Hyenawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, At least one of their branches is, Author plays fast and loose woth canon, Black Hermione Granger, Fluff, I am not nice to him in thiw, I'll add more tags as i go, Indian Harry Potter, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Punk AU, Punk Harry, Punk Hermione, Punk Ron, Punk everyone basically, Revolution, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Severus Snape Bashing, The Blacks are asian, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Hermione Granger, Wizarding Politics, YES the title is a reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyenawrites/pseuds/Hyenawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Order of the Pheonix with a little more rebellion and revolution added into the mix because I like to make things fun. Harry and Co. are gonna shake things up in completely new ways and carve out their own path for the wizarding world after seeing the mistakes of both the Dark and the Light. Dumbledore and Voldemort had both better watch out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Holiday In Grimmauld Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story and au is like My Child and will definitely be a long haul sort of fic. I have the first like 40k written and will do bi monthly updates to make sure I always have enough prewritten to hopefully stay on schedule, here's to hopinh my ADHD doesn't kick my ass and make me forget. Also, everyone in this au is aged up by one year cause I felt like it tbh. Anyways, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry sighed as he kneeled in front of the rose bushes in the garden, having a rather pleasant conversation with some snakes as he weeded the ground, one being a king snake that escaped the zoo and the other a common adder snake. Gardening had to be the only job he didn’t hate doing since it allowed him to talk to the snakes, and he must say they had some pretty interesting stuff to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed softly as the two snakes hissed, slithering around where his hands were as they told him the latest bit of gossip in the neighborhood. It was rather amusing actually considering the fact that they were the same two snakes he’d known since he was five. Once he was around seven he had named them Kali and Rahu after finding some books in the public library about Hinduism. The two loved their names dearly. So he kneeled there, weeding the garden while the two snakes conversed, he was actually at peace for once since being back at this hell hole. Between the letters he’d been receiving from Ron, Hermione, and Sirius and being able to talk with his snake friends, things were generally okay aside from his crippling depression, constant nightmares, survivor’s guilt, possible PTSD, and the Dursley’s continuing to be the ignorant fucks that they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This of course was broken as soon as it was found because for some unknown reason Harry James Potter was not allowed peace.            </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stilled at the shrill sound of his aunt’s laughing, her banshee like voice having disturbed his concentration. “Is something funny?” the teen asked from his spot in front of the rose bushes, knowing fully well that Petunia was watching from her spot at the kitchen window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing,” she said, a nasty smirk on her face. Though Harry wouldn’t know it since he figured it was in his best interest to not look her in the face or he’d fight her. “It’s just funny seeing you in your place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Indian boy arched a brow, “My place?” Harry knew exactly what she meant but decided to play along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petunia rolled her eyes, “Of course you wouldn’t understand,” she sighed. “What I mean by your place is you understanding where you belong, which as you’ve shown doing the yard work is in the dirt. It even matches your skin.” She finished, a nasty smile firmly in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Harry finally had to look up at the putrid woman. He let out a sigh and got up, but not before picking up the two snakes and placing them around his shoulders. I mean sure, the Dursley’s have always been racist and shitty towards him, and this certainly wasn’t the first time he’d been referred to in such ways but after everything he’s had to put up with, enough was enough. Maybe it was the fact that she had interrupted one of the only moments of peace he was able to find nowadays, maybe it was because all the other stress he was being put through you know the whole survivor’s guilt thing and wanting to die, but it seemed that something in him just snapped. Though if you asked him it was a combination of everything seeming to go wrong in his life currently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petunia screeched as she saw the two snakes around her nephew’s shoulders, “What are you doing with those?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my friends,” he replied non-committedly as he made his way inside the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Where are you going? You’re filthy and you’ll track mud everywhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry clenched his teeth as he made his way upstairs to grab his things and came back down, his stomach twisted at the misgendering. He then made his way towards the front door. “I’m leaving.” He then paused in front of the door as though he had remembered something. He turned towards Petunia with a large sickly sweet smile on his face, “I’ll see you in hell.” He said gleefully before finally opening the door and stepping out, dragging his trunk behind him along the way, having already sent Hedwig to where Sirius and the others were staying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made his way down the street for a few minutes before he ran into his fat lard of a cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here freak? Did mom finally kick you out?” the boy attempted to tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Indian boy rolled his eyes, “No, I told that horse pretending to be human that I’d see her in hell, I’d tell you the same bu-“ just as he was about to finish his witty remark all of the street lights seemed to go out, a chill filling the air. He felt a shiver run down his spine as a woman’s scream echoed in the back of his mind. “God dammit,” Harry muttered knowing exactly what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Potter what’s going on, i-is this some of that freaky magic you’re learning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned, “No it’s not, hurry up and run home. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this order Dudley seemed to regain some of his usual personality, “You don’t tell me what to do fre-“But just before he could finish his sentence a dementor was behind him. Harry stood there shocked for a few seconds as the thing from hell gripped Dudley’s shoulders and turned him around, reaching to take its hood off so it could have the chance to kiss Dudley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having come back to himself Harry made quick work of getting his wand out and shouting the spell, “Expecto patronum!” he yelled, watching as the light silvery stag erupted from his wand, warding the dementors away and everything along with it. The teen let out a heavy sigh as he felt the air around them become warm again. He then turned to look at the pale shaking form of his cousin. “Hmm,” he thought out loud. “Should I leave him here or help him?” </span>
</p><p><span>Just as he was about to leave an owl swooped by, dropping a letter off that he was quick to catch. After reading it he swore, “Fuck.”</span> <span> After he said this Arthur Weasley’s patronus appeared.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Harry, we've just received information about the dementors, stay at home, there are order members on their way to get you.” After that the silvery light form was done with its message it left. Leaving behind an irritated Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, “Like hell I’m gonna stick around for even more fucking dementors to come after me. I mean what the hell I can’t even have a normal summer after being kidnapped by fucking Voldemort.” He then turned to Dudley’s still quivering and terrified form. Harry rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up you baby, also walk your ass home cause I’m certainly not helping you.” He then considered whether he should take the knight bus or have Dobby simply pop him there, after a couple seconds he decided on the latter of the two figuring it’d be even less easy to track just in case. “Dobby,” he called out, smiling when the elf appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter be needing me sir?” the small elf asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen nodded, “Yes in fact I do. Would you please pop me and my things to Sirius’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dobby smiled brightly, “Of course Harry Potter sir.” He then proceeded to grab a hold of Harry and his things and popped them into the front foyer of what appeared to be a townhouse. He had to admit, popping into existence was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> more comfortable than apparating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around the front for a few seconds before making his way to the area that appeared to have the most noise coming from it, in this case it was the kitchen. He stood in the doorway a bit as everyone talked before finally deciding to step in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he stepped into the kitchen the room immediately quieted down, all the adults not expecting to see him. Finally they all began to speak at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, how did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how dangerous it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking using magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Potter I see you fail you follow rules as usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the voices all over lapped each other, giving the teen a headache to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet,” the boy shouted over all the voices, causing all the adults to finally settle down. The teen let out a sigh, “Thank you. Now to answer your questions. Dobby popped me here a couple seconds ago after I asked him, yes I’m aware how dangerous things are that’s why I left Privet immediately after the dementors incident, I was using magic because a dementor was about to kiss Dudley and as much as I hate the berk I’d hate to have the ministry blame me for a soulless muggle. Professor Snape if I’d stayed at Privet there would have been a rather good chance of round two which I certainly didn’t want to have to deal with. Now anymore complaints?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the adults simply mumbled, figuring that the boy’s answers were fair enough before Sirius and Remus captured him in a bone cracking hug, “We’re so happy you’re okay cub.” The three stood there enjoying the warmth of the hug, then Remus and Sirius began to hear hissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that,” Sirius asked, arching a brow while looking down at his godson. The animagus felt that he knew exactly what they were but decided he’d let the boy answer instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, “How about we go talk in another room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men gave him a bemused look before accepting and leading the teen to the study, Harry getting a full view of just how dreary the house was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s with the hissing?” Sirius asked as he closed the door to the study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of simply explaining things to them Harry simply began speaking parsel, “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kali, Rahu, you guys can come out now,</em>
  </b>
  <span>” After he said this the two snakes slithered out from under his baggy clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Remus could only stand there shocked for a couple seconds before they both started smiling madly. “This is brilliant Harry,” the werewolf said, so proud of their cub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen in question was a bit shocked to say the least, “You’re not afraid, or disgusted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” the animagus replied, making sure to reassure the boy. “Both your mother and father were parselmouths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This shocked Harry, yeah there were some things he didn’t know about his parents but he never expected something as monumental as that to be kept from him. “How?” he asked, “And why did no one tell me any of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” his godfather began. “Not a lot of people knew to begin with, there was a war going on after all and the person leading it just so happened to be a parselmouth. For your father being able to speak serpent tongue has actually been something that was always passed down the Potter line, it was seen as a blessing and showed that the family is well protected by the gods. The Potter line is well known in India for parsel tongue talents but not in Britain. Your mum though was an actual descendant of Slytherin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last part is what truly shocked Harry, “What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men laughed a bit, “Yup, her mother was a squib line of slytherin’s, which makes you the heir actually now that I think about it. Your father kept his parsel gifts safely under wraps during our school years, afraid of what someone would do if they knew of it, same with your mother actually. We didn’t even know Lily was a parselmouth until after they got married. James had confessed that he could speak to snakes and wanted to let Lily know since he knew you would have it, Lily actually started laughing and told him that she was a parselmouth too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry listened to them in awe, he’d never heard a lot of stories about his parents and especially his mum outside of their Hogwarts years so it was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact,” Remus cut in. “When you were born they spoke nothing but parsel tongue around you. They were ecstatic when you started hissing back at them at only five months old. So technically your first language is parsel tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” It was all Harry could say after hearing such information about his family, about the fact that he was a descendant of slytherin and that they could both speak to snakes. It made him wonder about the two that rested on his shoulders, maybe they were sent by his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, “Yeah I know. So what are their names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one,” he said pointing to the albino king snake on his right shoulder, “is Kali.” He then pointed to the black snake on his left, “And this one is Rahu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re names are brilliant.” The werewolf said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Sirius asked the question both him and his husband were thinking, “So what exactly happened for you to end up facing off some dementors again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen laughed a bit, “So, I was kind of already planning on heading over here? And the dementors were just a bit of a detour. I don’t know, I was weeding the garden for Petunia and she said something racist and I just kinda snapped. I mean it’s not like her and the others haven’t ever said offensive things before but I was actually pretty relaxed for once and then she ruined it so I just kinda got my things and left out… After I told her to go hell. Then when I was making my way down the street I saw Dudley and he started bothering me so I basically told him his mother was a horse. Finally the dementors showed up and one tried to kiss Dudley but I stopped it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s godfather let out a low whistle, “When you do things you certainly go the full ten yards it seems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes, “How do you think he gets into all the trouble that he does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I kinda thought it was at least slightly intentional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I will admit some of them kinda were.” The teen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius simply laughed a bit before ruffling his hair, “Go say hi to your friends, we’ll come to get you when Molly is done cooking,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and hugged the two before leaving, following Sirius’ instructions and going up to the third floor where Ron and Hermione were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen eased open the door to where Ron and Hermione were, the smile on his face increasing as he finally saw them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” he said as he closed the door behind him with his trunk to the side, feeling his heart swell with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were quick to tackle him as soon as the door closed, excited to finally see their best friend after so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio laughed as they all landed on the floor in a heap, too ecstatic to care. The hug itself was something that grounded all of them, affirming all of their thoughts on being here, that at the moment they were all okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments Harry spoke up, “As much as I love the both of you and this hug I kinda need to take my binder off. I’ve been in it all day and my ribs are starting to hurt a bit, plus it’s like, super sweaty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron and Hermione were quick to get up after this, Ron extending a hand to help Harry up. Harry gratefully took it and was soon righted up on his feet. “Thanks mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron rolled his eyes, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now if you’ll excuse me,” the young wizard said as he turned away from the two. He reached into his trunk and grabbed a loose shirt and a hoodie. Afterwards he then took his own shirt off, revealing under it a black binder. Soon after the teen took that off as well, letting out a deep breath as he rolled his shoulders. Pale lines and scars shown on the teens back, years old wounds he’d probably never talk about. Soon after he was quick to put the baggy shirt and hoodie on, pushing the sleeves of said hoody up to his elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god that is so much better.” He said as he turned around towards them. He then rolled his shoulders some more before speaking up again, “Okay we can go back to hugging now, I really need more hugs in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Ron both laughed as they sidled up to Harry, hugging him on both sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s smile widened, feeling the comfort of both Ron and Hermione giving him a warm feeling inside. He missed his friends and was happy to see them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black girl then spoke up, “So what led to you showing up here so early? Just a couple a minutes ago the order was panicking about there being dementors in your neighborhood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen in question sighed, “Yeah there were, to be honest I ran into them by accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes, “Oh boy, I can’t wait to hear this story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away sheepishly, “So Petunia said something racist, and I snapped and grabbed my stuff and told her to go to hell, then I was going to take a night bus here but I ran into Dudley. After that the dementors showed up and almost gave him the kiss so I used my patronus and saved him, so after that I said fuck it and summoned Dobby and asked him to bring me here.” He then remembered something, “Oh before I forget there’s someone I gotta introduce you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Harry said this he then began to hiss “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kali, Rahu, come out and meet my friends.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” A few seconds later the two snakes slithered out of his trunk and over to where the three were situated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Kali and Rahu, I’ve had them for a few years now but I finally decided to bring them with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two gasped at the sight of the snakes, “Mate why have you never told us about them?” Ron asked as he reached a tentative hand out to touch Kali, the white snake gladly leaning into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I never really thought about it, and after second year I couldn’t help but think you guys would judge me about it, but I kind of stopped giving a fuck and decided to bring them with me finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Weasley boy smiled, “I’m glad you did Harry. You know me and Hermione are with you no matter what right? In fact we’ll probably get chewed out later since we weren’t supposed to be sending you letters, especially with the truth of what’s been going on lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled gently at him, “Yeah I know. I began to realize it more these past few weeks. Thanks you guys, really. I wouldn’t be me without you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we wouldn’t be the same without you either Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Hermione said this the three sat there for a few minutes in silence cuddled up on Ron’s bed, Harry wedged between his two best friends. Simply enjoying the comfortable silence of the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the silence was broken by a yawn, “I’m tired.” Harry whined as he laid his head onto Ron’s shoulder. The teen in question currently being used as a shoulder rest laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As yawns go the other two were soon to follow after with ones of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit Harry,” Hermione complained. “You spread it to us too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only led to Ron laughing even more, “How about we all just have a nap, Harry’s tired, we’re tired. Sirius and Remus will probably just come get us when mum is done cooking anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione contemplated it for a bit, “Well,” she began but was soon cut off by Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The answer is yes for all of us. Hermione knowing you, you’ve probably been avoiding sleep again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl let out a huff, “Oh alright fine, but only because I am a bit tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she said the three then situated themselves on the bed, Harry still in the middle with Ron and Hermione lying on either side of him, looping their arms around his middle section. His snakes rested at the foot of the bed, their little snores only recognized by Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled serenely, “I missed this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all did,” Ron said into his side before soon falling asleep, Harry and Hermione soon following after.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mutiny on the Dinner Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry's home and arguments are had</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this chapter was meant to be posted next week but I got too excited and went ahead and posted now, guess that means next chapter will be in February or closer to the end of the month cause I don't wanna run out of pre-written chapters, also I hope you guys are catching my dead kennedy references in the chapter titles. Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a few hours Remus gently knocked on the door, Sirius right behind him. After a few seconds of no response the werewolf slowly opened the door, he gasped a bit as a smile began to grow on his face at the sight before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out a confused grunt, “What?” he asked as he nudged Remus over some before finally being able to see what Remus saw, a grin instantly spreading on his face at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There before them was the picture of serenity in the form of Harry, Hermione, and Ron cuddled up together on the bed asleep, a look of peace on all their faces, a small smile gracing all of them in their sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padfoot,” Remus whispered, “do you have a camera on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sounded mournful at his own answer, “Merlin I wish, look at pup. He looks so happy and relaxed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, “I almost don’t want to wake them up, but knowing where Harry’s been he probably hasn’t had anything to eat in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The animagus let out a mournful sigh, “So who’s the one that does the deed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black let out an astonished sound, “Why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “It’s your house, you’re in charge of taking care of your guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had to admit that he couldn’t go against that logic and instead grumbled a bit before making his way into the room to wake the three up. He leaned over and shook Ron’s shoulder. “Ron, wake up” he said in a normal tone, hoping the teen would rouse. Instead all he got was a grumble before the red head began to turn around and bury his face into Harry’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed in the background as Sirius swore under his breath. Stupid teenagers looking adorable and being hard to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog animagus let out another sigh before trying again, this time trying to wake up Harry. He tried shaking the boy’s shoulder, “Pup wake up, Molly finished making dinner. You need to eat something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Indian boy simply grumbled, not waking up from his nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf was laughing even harder at his husband’s failed attempts at waking them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then,” Sirius mumbled. “You wanna do this the hard way we’ll do it the hard way.” After this he then spoke louder this time, being sure his voice could be heard by all three. “Sweet Merlin I can’t believe Harry hasn’t eaten in </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Hermione and Ron instantly shot up turning around to look at a rumpled and confused Harry. “You haven’t eaten in how long?” The witch asked frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron glared softly at the boy, “Harry when was the last time you ate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was quiet for a few seconds before answering, “Monday I think?” he then began to mumble to himself, “Or maybe it was Sunday,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This solidified it for his two friends who were now wide awake, “Get up.” Ron said as he got out of the bad, holding Harry’s hand and pulling him out as well. “You need to eat, this is unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have the energy to complain as he was dragged out of the room by his best mates, his godfathers and two familiars following out behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That worked a lot better than I expected,” Sirius said as he casually leaned down to pick the two snakes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded. “Do you by any chance know the Dursley’s address?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ex-convict smirked. “Of course I do, want to give them a quick visit later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf’s eyes flashed amber, “Of course I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Harry’s spine as they made their way to the kitchen, still slightly groggy. “My god fathers are plotting murder, I can feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed, “Of course they are, your relatives are assholes. We’d be doing the same thing if underage magic wasn’t a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” Harry said. “Hermione when has the law ever been an obstacle for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since Fudge got a hand stuck up his arse like a puppet and started brown nosing Lucius Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio simply laughed at this before continuing their walk to the kitchen in silence, Harry silently looking around as they walked. Taking in all the oddities of the house. He certainly didn’t miss the house elf heads that lined the wall, blanching at the sight of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius of course noticed him pull a face, “One of my great aunts started up the tradition. Once an elf is no longer able to carry a tea tray they’re beheaded and stuffed up on the wall. Really gross.” He said, reminiscing slightly as he went ahead and finally placed Harry’s familiars back on his shoulder. He smiled a bit seeing the way the snakes happily burrowed themselves under his hoodie again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally after a few more seconds they made their way into the kitchen, the rest of the order and a few extras sitting around the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chatter immediately stopped as he entered the room, everyone turning to look at him. With everyone’s attention on himself the teen suddenly became very much aware of the fact that he had no binder on, only a loose fitting shirt and hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione, seeming to sense the reason behind Harry’s stress simply gave him an encouraging smile, succeeding in conveying to him that no one could notice. He let out a deep breath and then finally made his way to the table, three empty seats thankfully left for all of them, two more near the corner for Remus and Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds after he sat down he felt Kali and Rahu peek their heads out slightly to ensure they could breathe enough and gently scent the air, taking in the new smells of the people at the dining table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not too long after they sat down Molly sat the food on the table and a few more people made their way in. Now it was time for Harry to match the names in his letters to some faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He of course saw the twins who seemed to be itching to talk to him judging by the excited looks on their faces, next to them sat a woman he didn’t recognize that had bubblegum pink hair. Then it clicked into place as he remembered Hermione mentioning someone named Tonks in one of her letters, she was an auror in training and a metamorphmagus. Next to her sat who Harry hoped was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mad Eye Moody. The ex-auror noticed Harry staring and tipped his head toward him in greeting. The teen simply gave him a faint smile, still unsure of the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked around the table some more and noticed that Bill and Charlie were both here as well, Ginny wedged right in between them. He gave the three a bright smile that was of course returned. He then noticed Arthur Weasley talking to a man he didn’t recognize. Said man was bald, black, and had his left ear pierced, he then realized it was auror Shackelbolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally his eyes landed on Snape, the man seemed to be glaring daggers at Harry. The Indian boy though was too tired and hungry at this point to really do much besides stare blankly at the potions master for a few moments before deciding to see what Ron and Hermione were talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how much trouble do you think we’re in?” the redhead asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot to be honest, we did go against Dumbledore’s wishes and contact Harry, but I mean it’s not like our letters weren’t coded and protected. They can’t have just expected us to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron nodded, “Yeah but remember, the order thinks we’re just a bunch of defenseless kids. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> know we haven’t been kids for a long time now but they don’t want to acknowledge that. Keeping Harry in the dark about things was what they thought best for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>absurd </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Harry finally chimed in with his own commentary, “I really doubt that’s ever going to change no matter how much we try. Adults always want to try and protect us from the world without realizing that we’ve already experienced it and that sheltering us will do more harm than good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed, “Something that’s especially idiotic considering the times we’re in now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” The boy said as he rested his head in his hand, still very much tired. He yawned before speaking up again, “Really I think you should just go ahead and bite the bullet now at dinner. No matter how you say it or prove just how safe you were in sending me the letters we’ll all still be seen as kids, so just get it over with now at dinner and continue on. Sirius and Remus are on our side and frankly I couldn’t care any less about how a bunch of people who know none of us feel about it. If they’re going to push our experiences to the side and only continue to patronize us and think us incompetent then let them, we’ve always handled things ourselves so we’ll continue doing just that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Ron whined. “You being right is almost as bad as Hermione being right. Stop being sensible and let me drag out the consequences of my actions for as long as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Hermione simply laughed at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of small talk Molly finally began setting the table, just when everyone was about to eat Dumbledore entered and took a seat. Then everyone finally began to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron and Hermione were sure to pile Harry’s plate with food while Remus and Sirius looked on approvingly. Harry simply rolled his eyes fondly at the gesture before digging in, managing to finish half of the food on his plate. Quite the feat for him indeed considering his shrunken stomach. Thankfully the four took this into consideration and were proud of him nonetheless for the amount he had actually been able to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real talk finally began once Molly had served everyone dessert. Dumbledore himself being the icebreaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say I’m rather disappointed in the five of you.” He began. “What you all have done is very dangerous and could have endangered Harry’s life, and you my boy.” He said, giving the teen an especially stern look. “You should know better than to leave the protection of the blood wards for any reason unless someone was sent to collect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus and Sirius simply looked at the headmaster, a blank look on both their faces. They knew not to say anything, this was Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s fight and they couldn’t step into it. Even if they really wanted to. It was the three teen’s choice on how they’d handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the old wizard’s statement and instead turned a questioning look to Ron and Hermione. It was up to them, would they lay on their backs and take it. Or would they finally speak up, even if it was simply to deaf ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A determined look showed on his two friends' faces and they nodded resolutely. Harry smirked, they were done putting up with other people’s shit. No longer would people hear the meek mewls of a cub but finally the lion's roar they all possessed. They would be heard. Whether it’s just for tonight, for the summer, or for good. They’d finally make themselves heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione of course began first, being the best with words out of all three. “Well sir, why do you assume that we wouldn’t take precaution in sending Harry these letters? Do you really undervalue our intelligence that much?” she asked, cocking her head to the side a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No of course not my dear, but you all are children, you couldn’t possibly have calculated all the possibilities in sending Harry information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled back sickly sweet, “So you are doubting our intelligence, nice to know. It’s certainly odd considering how it seems you only rely on it for your own convenience. Though I must inform you professor that the three of us haven’t been mere children for a long time now. Even you must agree to that, I mean you are the one who trusted myself and Harry with a time turner so we could risk killing ourselves in the attempt to save Sirius. Even if you don’t and while this may not assuage you to our side I must point out that the letters sent between us were very much protected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron nodded, “In fact we switched ways in which the letters were delivered. On top of that not only were the letters coded but we charmed them so that under the code the reader had to say a password for the true letter to show its face. The password being something only the three of us know. Not even Sirius and Remus could guess the password.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly then chimed in, “But you’re all still kids and what you did could have been dangerous. Anything could have happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Harry rolled his eyes, “I highly doubt it could be any worse than the things that </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen to us. You’re talking to someone who was forced to compete in the tri-wizard tournament, someone who had been living with a murderer and a traitor for more than three years, and the girl who got </span>
  <em>
    <span>petrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> at school. Also another point this brings into consideration, literally what is the point of keeping me ignorant of anything that’s happening. What is the goal of doing this? Isn’t that just putting me in </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> danger if I don’t even know what I need to be expecting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus chimed in at this point. “It’s to protect you my boy, we can’t allow you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. We want you to be kids, and to not concern yourselves with such matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio almost laughed at the gall the man had to say such things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron was the first to speak up, “Really?” he began. “You’re really going to say that we need to just be kids when there’s a war on the rise? Voldemort’s back and it’s clear the ministry won’t work in our favor if the paper is anything to go by, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to concern ourselves with these matters. Do you really want us to hold onto your sick idea of innocence while we put blinders over our eyes and pretend as though everything is alright? Is that what you want? For us to just be compliant little kids that never defy authority?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Dumbledore furrowed his brow, trying his best to put on one of his fake grandfatherly looks. “Why no of course not,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione interrupted him before he could finish, “Then what possibly could you mean professor?” she said, leaning against her elbows on the table, her slice of cake completely forgotten much like everyone else’s. “Because it seems that’s all you're saying, why else would you insist that we stay uninformed? I mean you seem to have made it clear already that you only want us in the know when it benefits whatever messed up plan you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I simply want you to let the adults take care of things. You’re much too young to concern yourselves with these matters. At the moment all you need to worry yourselves with is school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Indian boy arched a brow, “So literally what Ron just said, you don’t want us to question authority. To just simply keep our heads down and don’t ask questions. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Though I must ask you professor to please inform me, what is a person with no actual childhood to do with this innocence you continue to try and thrust upon me, because as far as I know there’s nothing there for me to gain from it. You of course would know this wouldn’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Headmaster.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said, putting on a sickly sweet smile. “You have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>gall </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say that you don’t want me to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders yet as soon as I stepped foot in this fucked up society I’ve had nothing but people’s expectations and some destiny that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>unaware of forced on to me. It’s too late to try and give me a childhood headmaster and we both know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the potions master finally started to speak up. “I see your ego still precedes you Potter and your friends as well. To believe yourselves above authority and able to question it simply goes to show the foolishness of you all. Merely indulging in some petty bout of teenage rebellion, and then there you go complaining about not having a childhood. What, did you only get 23 presents for Christmas instead of 24?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, “Yes, I’m quite inclined to agree Severus. Teenage rebellion, while it’s fine to indulge now and then I do think this wasn’t a very appropriate way to go about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah like I’m going to listen to the failed faschy </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>give me a lecture about authority when at one point he was licking Tom Riddle’s boots.” Harry then looked directly at Snape, a snarl on his lips as he spoke to the man, feeling enraged at his audacity to speak of his childhood in such a way. “Just because you made the mistake of being a groveling worm to the first person that showed power doesn’t mean we’re going to do the same thing, so you can take your bitterness and fascist ideals and shove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this there was an uproar amongst a choice few adults at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, that's no way to speak to an adult!” Molly exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I think things are going a little too far,” Arthur said, attempting to calm everyone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape snarled reaching into his robe to grab his wand but was quickly stopped by an expelliarmus from Sirius. “Don’t even think about it.” The ex-convict threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the headmaster casted a sonorous charm to grab everyone attention, “Silence.” He said, his voice echoing through the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this the entire kitchen fell silent. Dumbledore gave Harry a stern look, “What you said was very harsh Harry. Apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen looked him right in the eye, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry you’re being unreasonable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted, “No I’m not. That vile excuse for a teacher spends every school year terrorizing me and others relentlessly insulting us and harassing us. If he can’t take a few insults thrown back at him that’s his problem. I mean I can only imagine how much it hurts hearing the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore frowned, “That still doesn’t change the fact that what you said was uncalled for and that you should apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments the teen sighed and put on that same fake smile yet again, “You know what, you’re right professor.” He then turned to look at the man in question directly in the eyes, staring him down. “I’m sorry for assuming such a thing of you before, why I bet you weren’t even good enough to kiss his robes, let alone grovel before him. I must say though, you can’t go and blame me for the fact that you didn’t get the chance to be Voldy’s favorite death eater so you had to go be someone else’s lapdog. I know my existence is sad but man, yours must be unbearable.” His smile morphed into something vicious as he continued. “A sad sad man who didn’t get to be top dog in his prime so you bully children just to feel alive again. The one little place where you’re the best because everywhere else you’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage flared in the greasy haired man’s eyes and just before he could open his mouth to say something in retaliation he was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Remus chimed in before that argument could go any further, “I do believe we’re getting rather off track here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you speaking up,” Molly began. “You’re part of the reason this mess started anyway. Explain yourself. You and Sirius both endangering the children’s lives by helping them with this whole charade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus raised his eyebrows, “Oh don’t you come to me about that Molly. I am a full grown adult that can do as he pleases in his own home, just because you all seem to want to keep them in the dark about things doesn’t mean that we agree. I owe you and everyone else here absolutely no explanation for my actions and to act as though you are entitled to one is absurd. Let’s not forget that we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> you all to use this place as a base of operations and we can decide not to allow you all here just as quickly.” The ex-professor snapped, breaking from his usually soft spoken demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Hermione began bringing the attention back to her. “The only thing I’ve managed to gather from this conversation is that you don’t want us to question authority and that we should stay ignorant to everything that happens around us. The only thing I have to say to this is you will one day feel the consequences of your actions and you’d better hope it’s not soon. Now I do believe that this discussion is over. Or does anyone else have something to say?” She questioned, arching a brow, daring anyone to speak up. She was met with silence and simply smiled, “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron then began to speak, “Is there anything else that needs to be mentioned or can we be excused?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly enough auror Shackelbolt spoke up, “Actually yes. Harry you’re scheduled to have a trial four days from now at the MoM, here.” The man then pulled a scroll from his sleeve and handed it to the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took it and smiled at the man in thanks before he and the rest of the teens got up from the table, Remus and Sirius following behind them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh I hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos and a comment telling me your thoughts, I love hearing y'alls opinions and stuff! Comments keep me going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Potion Warfare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids realize how they can get back at the order and make a point.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter!! Two weeks back into classes and they're already kicking my ass not even gonna lie to y'all. Organic chemistry is a BITCH. Anyways enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The group all followed Harry as he made his way to the study, Sirius being the last one in locking the door and putting a privacy charm on the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was an absolute clusterfuck.” The Indian boy said as he plopped down into a loveseat, now wide awake. Ron and Hermione wedged themselves into the seat next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed, “I don’t know what else we expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean yeah it went how you all probably expected but at least you’ve made a point of showing you won’t be quiet anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged, “I guess you have a point there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Werewolf then spoke up, “Sirius and I are probably banned from the Order of the Phoenix though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog animagus rolled his eyes, “Fuck the Order of the Phoenix, it’s not like they actually get anything done anyway. Plus how are they gonna ban us when we’re the ones letting them base their operations here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I hate to admit it Albus </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> still have some leverage considering the fact that you are very much a fugitive and absolutely nothing about our marriage is legal. I’m sure with just a few words he can get us both in a nasty corner. I’m sure we won’t be outright banned but I’m sure there will be times where suddenly we can’t be privy to certain information as a result of this debacle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Fred and George began to speak. “Actually we might have a solution for that.” George started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made these extendable ears.” Fred continued, holding one up for all of them to examine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With these you can easily-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-listen in on any conversation without fear of being detected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the order really bother with putting up protections?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smirked, “Thankfully no, they don’t exactly expect any leaked information in a fidelioused location, and as long as no one comes across this new invention of yours it’ll stay that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two bowed, “Of course.” They said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way Harry that little donation of yours has really helped us out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we wanted to talk to our business partner while had the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, “Really it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sighed, “That won’t be the end of this conversation.” They said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, “Fine we can talk it out later. Now onto other matters. Ginny what do you gather from the little confrontation earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s simple really,” The redhead said. “They want teenage rebellion, then we’ll give them teenage rebellion. If that’s what they’re going to chalk it up to we might as well milk it as much as we can.” She smirked as she put air quotes around the next thing she said, “I think it’s about time we started to ‘just be kids’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See this is why you’re my favourite Weasley.” Harry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron shrugged his shoulders, “You know I feel like I should be offended by that but I’m honestly not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the twins nodded, “Really no argument there mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the next order of business?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone thought for a second before Sirius finally spoke up, “Well since you all have decided to milk this whole teenage rebellion thing you want to sneak out and start looking the part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile began to form on all the teens faces, “What exactly does ‘look the part’ entail?” Ginny asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh the basics really.” Remus began. “Piercings, cool hair, leather jackets and ripped shirts. The whole thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at the two with stars in his eyes, “You two are the best dads ever.” The others nodded enthusiastically at the sentiment, causing the two lovers to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when do you all want to do it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about after Harry’s trial?” Ron suggested. “It’d be the best time for all of us to sneak out at once without anyone noticing. The house will be busy with everything else and we could all easily leave out with Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two adults smiled. “It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So any more ideas before we decide to pretend to be responsible adults and usher you all to bed?” The dog animagus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry yawned, “No I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, “Good well then off to bed with you lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens then all made their way to their rooms. Remus and Sirius giving Harry a kiss on the forehead before he left out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next couple days within Grimmauld place were tense ones for various reasons. For starters Molly had made it her sole mission to attempt to clean the entire house which irritated Sirius to no end considering the myriad of dangerous things in the house and the possibility of one of the kids getting hurt because of it. On top of this Tonks had managed to set off his mother’s painting five times in one day alone, Harry was absolutely spooked the first time he heard it and promptly avoided the front until the day of his trial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a fun incident to say the least. The teen had been dusting away at an ancient pair of curtains when suddenly a loud crash was heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he heard was someone groan before suddenly on a wall near the front hall a pair of curtains suddenly swished open, revealing a woman who looked a little like Sirius actually. He couldn’t make much more of an observation before it started </span>
  <em>
    <span>yelling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND HALFBREEDS SOILING THE BLACK HOUSEHOLD! I KNEW SIRIUS WAS A GOOD FOR NOTHING BLOOD TRAITOR AND FOR HIM TO INVITE HIS FILTHY MONGREL WEREWOLF AND ALL YOU-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was crouched down on the floor at this point, silently panicking with his hands over his ears, the painting’s yells and shouts starting to sound more and more like Petunia. His eyes were screwed shut as he stayed there for who knows how long, waiting for either the sudden blow of a frying pan or a belt or for it to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully it did apparently with Sirius having rushed to the scene to promptly curse the curtains shut again for however long it would manage to last this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man gently placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder to grab his attention and almost pulled the teen into a crushing hug when he saw the panic in his eyes. “It alright now pup I shut her up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the man with fear and confusion. “What the fuck was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out a heavy sigh. “That dear Harry was my </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> mother Wallburga Black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tense silence fell over the two as Harry looked at his godfather in a brand new light. “She sounded like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vernon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked down, whether from shame or the pain of his own memories Harry wasn’t sure. “Yeah, you and I have a lot more in common than I wish we did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safe to say after that incident Harry and Sirius definitely had a very important talk about both their home lives and Harry only walked towards the front hall when he absolutely needed to, even hearing the painting from a few rooms away triggered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To top all of that all the adults aside from Remus and Sirius had been side eyeing the kids, barely ever leaving them alone unless someone managed to put up repelling charms around the main study they frequented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the group of rebels were able to reconvene in the study after dinner, thankfully there would be no Order meeting that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron,” Harry began as he wedged himself between his dads. “You know I love you and your family, but what the fuck is up with your mum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen in question simply groaned, “I don’t even know mate, the fact that she’s dragged us into trying to clean this hell hole is ridiculous and nearly impossible since Kreature always messes everything up again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s just stressed,” Hermione tried as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well I need her to not take her stress out on my house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes, “Oh hush, you don’t even like this place. It’s an absolute horror show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband grumbled, “Exactly why I don’t want people poking around, especially trying to clean. Most things here can kill you and I can barely remember what can and can’t so it’s a bit stressful watching the kids be forced to clean it up. They could get seriously hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “You do have a very good point.” He conceded. “Molly having the kids help her with cleaning is rather dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As important of a topic this is, can we maybe save that for after we finish planning the sneak out tomorrow?” Ginny said, quick to change the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This lead to another groan from Harry, “Fuck.” He whined. “Stupid fucking wizarding bullshit laws.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well someone has a mouth on them today.” Remus teased, arching a brow in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry seemed to deflate as he leaned against the man, “Mm sorry,” he mumbled. “Everything is stressful and that painting of Sirius’ mum is really putting me on edge. Tonks sets the damn thing off so much and it’s reminding me too much of the Dursley’s. Then the trial is tomorrow and if it doesn’t go well I could be expelled and have my wand snapped and just, it’s too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, leaning in to give him a sideways hug. “Oh pup, I get it with the painting, it’s stressing me out too. We can try and work something out later, and I doubt you’ll get expelled Harry. Dumbledore wouldn’t allow it as much as I hate to say. He still needs you so he won’t let it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Indian boy couldn’t help but laugh a bit, “That really shouldn’t be as comforting as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ruffled Harry’s hair, “Well comfort in small things and all that nonsense, now are we gonna plan the fun part of the day or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this he brightened a bit, “Yeah yeah, so how are we gonna do it? People are gonna be bound to notice all of you guys are missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron smiled, “That’s the amazing thing though, most of the adults will be off tomorrow and even mum has relented tomorrow for us to not clean since it’s your trial. So we can all pretend that we’re all holing ourselves up in here again and simply sneak out when you leave for the trial, so many people will be going through the floo it’ll be nearly unnoticeable. Plus no one guards the thing anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” Hermione began, “Is frighteningly easy. Like I am honestly concerned about how easy this will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny simply shrugged, “Like you’ve said, they underestimate us and think we’re idiots. Which of course means they’re going to have their guard down constantly.” She then thought for a second. “Is there anything else we need to go over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second youngest Weasley then asked the most obvious question, “Yeah, how exactly are we going to bring a wanted mass murder with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Remus couldn’t help but smile sheepishly at his point. “We kind of forgot about that little tid-bit huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron simply shook his head and sighed, “Does anyone have any ideas on this little road block?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ve got one.” The black girl said. “How about we not let the man who’s on dementor watch out in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s certainly a solid plan B.” The dog animagus replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “See this is why we don’t plan things last minute. So unless someone has a genius idea let’s keep the convict at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man pouted, “But I want to be able to help you guys, plus being cooped up in this place is killing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hugged his godfather, “We know that Sirius and we wish you could come with us but it’s dangerous. I don’t want to lose you because we weren’t prepared. If we had more time to plan something out I’m sure we could have taken you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled for a bit before finally relenting, “Oh alright, fine I’ll stay here. I guess it could be helpful anyway so no one will get suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit.” His husband said as he patted him on the back. He then looked around at the rest of the group, “Now is there anything else we need to worry about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sat in silence trying to think of anything else they needed to worry about. “Nah I think that’s about it.” Fred said. “Anything else will probably just be plans for the school year which we still have a solid month to plan out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, off to bed with you lot then.” Remus said as he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of teens groaned, “No fair.” Ginny whined. “It’s not even that late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but you all have a busy day tomorrow and therefore need to turn in early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all wouldn’t admit it out loud but the man had a point, so the group all made their way to bed, Harry of course getting a kiss on the forehead before he left out. The two lovers sat back down, the both of their minds full of worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared for them moony.” Sirius said, finally breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband sighed as he rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “I am too Sirius, but we have to believe in them to be able to do what they have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I don’t. It’s just, there’s so much that’s going to go against all of them, there’s so much that’s going to fight them. I don’t want to see them broken by the system like we were.” His voice cracked at the end, raw with emotion. “I mean for Merlin’s sake Remmy my memory’s practically Swiss cheese and it feels like my sanity is too. You were practically homeless until I finally broke out. What if that happens to them too? What if everything gets taken away from them like it got taken away from us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus lifted his head off of Sirius’ shoulder to look at him. He frowned slightly at the fact that the man was avoiding eye contact and brought a hand up to cup his cheek, making the dog animagus look him in the eye. “Sirius, love.” The werewolf began, looking into his husband’s teary eyes. “You’re forgetting that we’ll be there with them every step of the way, they won’t be alone like we were. Harry and the others are strong, and we are too. We were broken, but we managed to put ourselves back together. We rose from the wreckage of what was left of us and we’re getting better with each passing day. So even if somehow the system manages to break them, if they’re torn down like we were, we’ll be there to help them through it. We’ll be right next to them to help them learn to stand again, and to walk on their own two feet. We taught each other and we can teach them if we ever have to. So please love, have faith in me, and have faith in yourself, cause if there’s one thing we’ve learned, it’s that we can do it together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man smiled gently as he touched his forehead to Remus’, “You always know what to say. I love you, and I’m glad I married you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed a bit as he gave the other man a bunny kiss, “And I love you too, and technically speaking we’re not married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog animagus rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the couch, “Oh please, you and I both know that the law means nothing. Lady Magic recognized our marriage and that’s all that matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were?” Sirius teased, quirking a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this all his husband could do was sigh as he got up, “Come on you big puppy, we have a big day tomorrow and we need some rest too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply groaned as he left his spot on the couch and followed his husband to their room. It would be a busy day tomorrow and with some things resolved new doors would open for the group, and young Harry’s eyes would be opened even more to just what exactly they would have to go up against. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh I hope you liked it! As always leave a comment and a kudos because I like to know what you guys think about my works and I just find them encouraging :^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bedtime for the Wizengamot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry stresses and goes to court</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I'm not dead! In fact I'm in my last week of college and I have finals next week! I'm gonna have the next chapter up within the next day or so, I cut it into two mainly because I didn't think they'd flow well together. So trust me the chapter after this one is gonna be long as hell!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day had finally come and the entire place was busy and bursting with energy, everyone in the house high strung at the day’s on coming events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry paced the room nervously, Hermione and Ron seated in front of him on the bed. He was filled with anxiety at the prospect of what exactly would be happening today and every single thing that could go wrong. His ribs already had a slight ache to them but that could be because of the hard breathing he was doing. He attempted to take his mind off of things slightly and mentioned it. “I might need a new binder, this one is getting a little too tight.” He said, tugging at the edge of it through his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the charms already wear off of it? It’s supposed to still be able to adjust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I dunno my ribs have started aching more than usual which doesn’t seem like a very good sign to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, “We’ll re-charm that one and get you a new one as well.” She then looked down at her watch, “We have two hours before we leave, we should probably go ahead and meet everyone in the study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait before we go,” The Indian boy said, having stopped his pacing. “Should I bring my snakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead shrugged, “Yeah sure why not. Hermione and I can take care of them while you’re at your hearing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and made his way to his bed, collecting both of his snakes and allowing them to rest on his shoulders openly. He smiled gently as they hissed reassurances in his ear, calming him down slightly. He let out a sigh as some of the tension left his shoulders. “Okay, off to the study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those final words the three made their way to the study, everyone else already inside. The atmosphere was noticeably different to the two adults as the trio took their seats, even the seating was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sat down in the single chair, Hermione and Ron sitting on either side of the chair in front of him on the floor, serious looks on all their faces as they faced the rest of the group. It reminded Remus somewhat of a wolf pack, or more better fit a feral werewolf one. The alpha sitting at the head with their two beta guards. Seeing all of them like this, set and prepared like they were ready for battle, a look of determination shone on all their faces. It reminded the lycan of his conversation with Sirius the night before and he knew that no matter what they would make it. He’d make sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we should probably go over the plan one more time.” Harry said. “We really can’t fuck this up so let’s hear what we’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest Weasley spoke, “Well after you leave through the floo with my dad ten minutes later the rest of us will go through and hide out somewhere outside the ministry. From what The Order has said auror Shackelbolt is supposed to escort you back but,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, “I will lose him in the bathroom and use my invisibility cloak to make my way out and meet up with you all in a different spot. We’ll move around the muggle area for a bit to lose Shackelbolt and the coast is clear for a solid few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I will contact you all with updates on how it is here and when you need to get back, and of course you’ll all contact me for fashion advice.” The man finished flipping his hair dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of contacting.” Hermione began, “How exactly are we going to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins perked up at this. “We actually made a new invention just for us. We’d been working on it for a while now but this little trip got us to finally get around to finishing it up.” Fred said. He and his twin then got up from their spot to retrieve a bag from the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My genius brother and I have made some magical ear pieces in the form of ear cuffs. They work from long distances because of the way we’ve connected them. Everyone gets a single one in varying colors. In order for them to work you need only to push a bit of your magic through it once to turn it on and then once again to turn it off. You can even control just how much is heard through it as well.” George listed off all of the qualities of the earpiece as he and Fred passed them out to everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Remus were both extremely impressed by the two teen’s inventions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone told them thanks as they put the ear cuffs on, they were perfectly discreet enough to be considered a style choice more than anything else. It would especially go well with their new appearances soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione checked the time on her watch again, “We have like thirty minutes before they call for us. Anything else we need to worry about before heading to the kitchen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius raised his hand, “I have my own communication device for you lot but so far I’ve only managed to make two.” He then dug into pocket pulling out two mirrors and handed one to Harry. “They’re two way mirrors. Push a bit of magic into it and you’re able to see the person from the other side. A lot more handy for visual stuff which will definitely be great for the makeover part of your day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry beamed, “They’re great Sirius, and they’ll definitely come in handy.” He let out a sigh as he pocketed the mirror. “Well if that’s everything we should probably head down for breakfast and then everything else. If I can manage to eat anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the dismissal everyone began to get up and make their way to the kitchens, Harry being sure to tuck his two familiars away under his jacket for the time being. Much like the teen said he ended up eating only a piece of jelly toast and tea before he was hurriedly carted out of the kitchen and through the floo in a tumble. Thankfully auror Shackelbolt caught him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed nervously and brushed himself off before quickly falling in step the tall man who seemed to be in more of a rush. This confused the teen since he thought they had gotten to the ministry early but he brushed it off nonetheless. After a few seconds he then remembered what he was supposed to do and lifted a hand up to the cuff on his ear and pushed a small bit of magic through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he did so he heard a flurry of noise in both of his ears though thankfully it wasn’t loud enough to distract him from the noises around him as he continued to rush next to the auror. “Did all of you make it through the floo yet?” He asked lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah mate.” Ron said. “Though it looks like we may have a slight problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened a fraction as he felt the anxiety in his stomach build up. “What!?” He whispered frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead tried to assure Harry. “It’s nothing too bad mate really, really. It’s just that you forgot to give us Kali and Rahu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Ron had mentioned it the boy suddenly realized that there was still the pressing weight of his snakes around his shoulders. He groaned, “Oh Merlin I’m an idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes, though Harry couldn’t see it. “Oh it’ll be fine as long as they stay calm and you keep them under your jacket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Indian boy grumbled, “Oh yeah that’s what you say, you’re not the one on </span>
  <em>
    <span>trial</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hermione could give a retort though Remus was quick to cut in, “Okay let’s not have an argument right now, the papers already think Harry has a couple screws loose so how about we not give them more reasons. Also Harry focus on where you’re going. We’ll be keeping these on to hear your trial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that final note it became quiet over the ear pieces, the teen still trying to keep up pace with the man. “Why are we rushing so fast? I thought we arrived here early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so too.” He muttered. “It would seem, Potter, that they have changed both the time of your hearing and the place last minute.” Just as he said this they entered a crowded lift. Shackelbolt reached out and pressed for the lowest floor. “It’s not even a hearing anymore, it's been made a trial, with the full wizengamot court and everything. They haven’t used the rooms down here since the death eater trials after the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened as they stepped out of the lift and rushed down the hallway. This was going even worse than he thought and it hadn’t even started yet. “Exactly how late am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his watch, “Thankfully only a few minutes it seems.” Finally they came to stand in front of two large oak doors. They seemed to taunt Harry with the way they loomed over him, making all his fears and anxiety even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen tried his best to squash it all down as he took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready? This is as far as I can go. I’ll be out here when it finishes as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and stepped forward, opening the door to a trial that would change everything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it! Like I said new chapter will probably be posted by like saturday since it's already written. I love you guys and as alwasy please leave a kudos and a comment because I find them to be very encouraging and I love validation!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Terminal Preppie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group gets a funky little makeover and gives Remus even more grey hairs</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha! I lived up to my promise of posting soon! And I gave you guys a pretty hefty chapter! I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He stepped out of the courtroom still in a daze from everything that had just happened. Harry made his way over to Shackelbolt practically on autopilot as he tried to process everything. There was radio silence across the communicators as everyone mulled over what they had heard from the trial. They were halfway down the hall when Harry finally snapped out of it and remembered their plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, where’s the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shackelbolt arched a brow, “Can it really not wait?” He asked as they got onto the lift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry attempted to feign as though he couldn’t hold it, beginning to fidget in place. “Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The auror let out a sigh as they got off of the platform and gave him directions on where to go. He nodded gratefully and quickly made his way to the restroom, being sure that no one else noticed him on his way in. Once he was in he was quick to enter one of the stalls, placing a silencing charm around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay where are you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was the first to speak up. “We’re near the main exit where the swivel doors are. You’ll notice us near a red phone booth when you walk out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Got it.” Harry was then quick to take down the spell around the stall, putting his invisibility cloak on soon after and leaving out. The teen felt his anxiety increase as he snuck his way past an impatient looking order member. He grinned manically as he made his way past, doing his best to hold down a laugh. His glee at being able to sneak out clashing heavily with his anxiety over being caught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The order were honestly a bunch of idiots, it was the only way to explain why this whole plan was working. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he made his way out of the doors closely behind someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh of relief as he finally exited the building, Harry then began to look around for the fabled red phone booth. “Okay I’m outside the doors, I see the phone booth but not you guys.” He said squinting in their direction. “Did you guys use a notice-me-not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we figured it was less suspicious than a bunch of randos standing around a phone box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and made his way over to the phone booth, now that he knew to expect them there he would be able to notice them without them having to takedown the charm. He lifted his hood slightly to show them all his face, smiling brightly at the group before putting it back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was quick to take the charm down off of all of them as they began to briskly make their way down the street. “Okay so it’s best if we walk for a couple blocks before you can reveal yourself Harry.” He began, getting a quick look of their environment to ensure they weren’t being followed. “Alright kids remember, if something happens you </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span> and get back to Sirius’. If I tell you to scatter, then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>scatter</span>
  </em>
  <span> do I make myself clear?” He asked, putting good use to his teacher voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” They all echoed back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf nodded, “Good. Now Sirius you’re listening in for alerts right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence for a solid few minutes before stopping in front of the muggle side of The Leaky Cauldron. He turned to the group and nodded to Harry, signaling for the teen to take down his cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry checked and looked around, making sure no one would notice him before taking the cloak off. He grinned, today was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Sirius are there any alerts yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few seconds before he chimed in, “No not yet, I think Shackelbolt is going to try and look for you himself before saying anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then I think it’s about time we get to the fun part then.” George said rubbing his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gave a wolfish grin, “Then off we go!” He said dramatically, beckoning them all to follow him as they walked to the hidden entrance. “I’m going to show you a part of the alley that you’ve never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> of.” He said, tapping the pattern into the brick wall. “Trust me it’s gonna be a lot of fun, and most likely no one is gonna notice us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excitement built up in the group of teens as they followed the man through the crowds, twisting and turning down alleys as they made their way through the crowd. Noticing how slowly things became more unfamiliar and the crowds thinned out before they stopped in front of a rundown store front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure this is the place?” Ron asked, arching a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am quite sure Ron, this is simply the entrance to the place.” He began. “I’m about to show all of you Lunar Alley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The name was foreign to the group of teens, having only ever heard of Diagon and Knockturn Alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the man went into more detail. “Lunar Alley is much like a grey area and for the most part is populated by non-humans like me along with more modern witches and wizards. Trust me, you’ll understand when you see it.” The werewolf then turned back to the store front and gave a series of knocks on the door, the group being sure to commit it to memory. Once he finished the door opened up on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked inside, everyone else following closely behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all amazed as soon as they got to the other side, Lunar Alley being nearly the complete opposite of Diagon Alley. Where Diagon was old and rustic, something akin to the 17</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> century Lunar Alley was all contemporary and looked like it could blend somewhere at a muggle strip mall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing.” Hermione said as she looked around, her eyes seeming to sparkle with wonder. “And here I thought most of the British wizarding world were a bunch of idiots who had no actual technological advancements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled, “Trust me we all did too.” He tried to think of anything they should do first in their little makeover adventure. He snapped his fingers as a thought finally came to mind, “Well I think first you all should get a haircut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his declaration of what they would do first Remus was quick to usher them into a salon named ‘Beasts, Weres, &amp; Hairs’. “A good werewolf friend of mine owns this place.” He said opening the door for them. “Though of course I haven’t seen him in years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he said this a large man pulled him into the shop as he smothered the other werewolf in a hug, the both of them laughing. “I haven’t seen you in ages ya runt!” the silver haired man said in a thick Scottish accent as he pulled away to get a full look at Remus. “Look at you, you’ve lost so much weight. A breeze could knock you over lad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Remus could do was roll his eyes as Fenrick doted over him, petting his hair and rubbing his face against his as he patted him down, checking the other over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, kids, is Fenrick.” He said gesturing to the other man beaming next to him. “He’s basically my older brother in all but blood and was my werewolf mentor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This of course led to Hermione asking the questions everyone had on their mind. “Not to be rude,” the girl began. “But what do you mean by werewolf mentor? Also what was with the way Fenrick greeted you and rubbed himself on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the werewolves grinned. It was always fun telling other people about their customs, even more so when they wished to partake in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded towards Fenrick, signalling for him to take the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick, knowing that his explanations could get a little carried away sometimes figured he’s multitask. “There’s really nothing rude about your questions dear. Though explanations may take a while so how about I get all your names first and what you’re here for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m Harry and this is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George.” He said gesturing to each one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hairstylist gave each one of them a bright smile as he hugged them, being sure to commit their scents to memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So these are my nieces and nephews huh?” He said arching a brow, teasing the ex-professor even more. “Where’s that mutt of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doghouse.” Remus replied flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Well tell him I said hi when you get the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled mischievously as he pulled the mirror out of his pocket, contacting Sirius and handing it over to the man. “Why don’t you tell him for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius donned a surprised look as he saw who was on the other side of the mirror. “Fenrick is that you old buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, it sure is you mangy mutt. You look like hell though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man rolled his eyes, “Oh I know this isn’t coming from your ugly mug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well I’m not the one with a dam that looks like a mix between a mountain troll and a banshee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius completely lost it at that one, his laughter loud and freer than Remus has heard in a long time. “You always manage to beat me at that.” he said, catching his breath as he wiped a tear from his eye. “You better make my kids look good you old geezer. I’ll try and visit you when I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick scoffed, “You know I’ll make them look good, and you better well come and visit. It’s been too damn long.” He cut the connection off after he said this, handing the mirror back to the teen, still grumbling about being called old. “Geezer, I’m only two years older than him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group looked at the whole interaction amused and with even more questions than before, though before they could get a chance to ask anymore the silver haired man spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you all have any hairstyles in mind or am I allowed to just go wild?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fuck me up.” Harry said with a completely straight face. Ron and Hermione could not resist bursting out in laughter though, soon causing the boy to crack. “Okay really though, we all want something that screams teenage rebellion, there are adults that need to be pissed off. Other than that do whatever, we just want to make sure we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the disappointed stares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gave a low whistle, “You all have unleashed a beast with those words.” He said smiling as he saw the way Fenrick gave all of them a calculating look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he hummed, steepling his fingers as he scrutinized the group of teenagers. Finally having made up his mind he pointed to Ron, “You first, come on over here to the sink.” The werewolf said as he walked over to his station, the rest of them following Remus’ lead and having a seat on one of the couches nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron took a seat in the chair and was soon after pushed back as the hair stylist began to do his work. His lecture finally beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Werewolf culture is something that is so amazing and wonderful while sometimes very subtle. The wolf in us is not something that only comes out during the full moon.” He began as he washed Ron’s hair. “The wolf is truly a part of us in every way, we share the same mind, body, and soul. When you learn to work with your wolf you truly become friends. Something I had to pound into that one over there’s head.” He gave Remus a pointed look, the other man looking sheepish under his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what does that have to do with what you and Remus did earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick lifted Ron’s chair up as he reached into one of the many cabinets for a black liquid that appeared to be a potion. “I’m getting there. Hold your horses please.” He continued his explanation again as he began putting the liquid onto sections of Ron’s hair. “Now because we become one with our wolf we end up picking up a lot of habits and customs that your regular wolf would have. Though it goes deeper than that too considering that even you all have picked up on them subconsciously. So basically we act a bit like dogs sometimes I guess. What I was doing with Remus earlier was scenting him with my own scent and trying to pick up on anything that shouldn’t be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione then donned a look of understanding before smiling deviously, another question comes to mind. “So if for example, you wish to show that someone belongs to you you’d scent them a lot, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gray haired man chuckled, “Absolutely.” He said while rinsing Ron’s hair again and lifting him up. Revealing  the streaks of black in his hair while the entire back half was black. “Why I remember the first time I met that mutt Sirius he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>drenched</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Remus’ scent. I couldn’t stop laughing. I don’t think Remy even realized he was doing it. This was about a year before they got together too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Remus was as red as a tomato. “Of all the things you could tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick rolled his eyes as he grabbed another potion from the cabinet, this one a translucent fuchsia color. He poured some onto his hand and proceeded to rub it into Ron’s hair. “I could have told them worse and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens watched as Ron hair began to grow a couple more inches, reaching the tips of his shoulders now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more rinse and we can start cutting.” He then turned to Hermione as he started rinsing his hair again, “Why do you ask anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave her most innocent smile, “Oh nothing really I just had a hunch about something. So what’s with the whole werewolf mentor thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh , that one’s pretty simple, actually.” He said as he cast a quick drying charm in Ron’s hair. “When a werewolf is someone who is turned outside of a pack they need someone to teach them the ways of a werewolf, otherwise they begin to deny their wolf and essentially themselves. It can corrupt you and make you into something like Fenrir,” the man said, snarling at the name. “So that’s what I was to Remus. I taught him how to be a proper werewolf.” Fenrick had a proud smile on his face as he said this. The other werewolf in question simply shook his head fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the red head’s hair was dry Fenrick reached into his cabinet again, this time pulling out an electric razor. He set it on the side table as he began to tie up some of Ron’s hair, getting everything but the large patch of black hair in a bun so it was out of the way. Once he had all of the extra hair out of the way he grabbed the razor from the side and turned it on, cutting away at it so that there was only a fade of black where his hair used to be. He brushed off any stray hairs and continued to take the bun down, leaving some hair down in the front before putting it back up. Finally, he whipped a mirror out of his apron and showed the boy his handiwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both he and Ron were both smiling widely by the time the chair was turned around so he was facing the others. “This is wicked.” He said as he looked at his new hairstyle, all the others equally impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick gave a mock bow, “Thank you, thank you. I do my best to impress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve still got your touch.” Remus said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other werewolf gave him an offended look, “I can’t believe you ever thought I lost it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone smiled at the two’s antics before someone spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who’s next?” Ginny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick hummed for a couple of seconds, mulling over his decision before finally speaking up, “You, though yours I think will be pretty quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl in question smiled as she took a seat in the chair, prepared for whatever style he was going to give her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the razor again he was quick to start cutting away at her hair, giving the girl a buzz cut with a couple centimeters left for pigment purposes. He then brushed her off and was finished. He sniffled a bit as he wiped away fake tears, “Truly some of my best work.” he said as he turned her chair around so she and the others could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wicked,” she said in awe as she rubbed a hand over her buzzed down hair, enjoying both the feel and the look. It was definitely something that would truly shock their mother, she especially loved the way it seemed to sharpen all her other features. Really making her eyes and her freckles pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hairstylist nodded with enthusiasm, “Truly so.” He then turned to the others arching a brow “Now which twin wants to go first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred was the one to raise his hand, he’d always considered himself the more outgoing of the two of them and George could definitely agree, so he figured he should do it first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick gestured towards his chair, “Please come take a seat,” he paused looking pointedly at the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Fred.” he answered as he took a seat in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well Fred let’s see what nifty haircut you’ll be getting today.” he teased as he ran his fingers through his hair, “My and quite long too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prankster couldn’t help but preen under the attractive man’s attention and compliments. “Why thank you, mum’s always complained about how long it got so of course my brother and I had to keep growing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And exactly how much are you going to miss some of it?” he asked as he turned the razor on, smirking a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh not too much, this’ll make her go even more mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only made Fenrick laugh as he began to cut away at hair on the left side of Fred’s head, once he finished doing this he went back again and began etching a web-like design into his hair. He turned the razor off once he was done and gave the teen a scrutinizing look, trying to see if there was anything else he should do. He nodded once he decided that he felt satisfied with the outcome, spinning the chair around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anybody else noticing a trend here?” Hermione asked, teasing the hair stylist slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the werewolf could do was shrug his shoulders, “You said punk rock lassie and I’m givin it to ya, nothing screams it more like shaved and partially shaved heads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged, “I mean he does have a point, plus they do look super cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help agreeing with the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Georgie time for ya to take yer seat.” he said as he patted the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen in question gladly plopped down into the seat, just as happy as his brother to be under the silver haired man’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great hair just like your brother I must say, can’t wait to cut it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes I’m so scared.” George said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick chuckled as he proceeded to buzz away at the right side of George’s hair before going back again and putting the same web-like design into it. He then finally  turned the chair around, showing George off to the others. “Another masterpiece by yours truly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man I can’t wait to see all the reactions once we get back.” George said as he rubbed a hand over the now shaved part of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we’ll probably be grounded for like ever, but it’s so worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hairstylist smiled as he took a dark heavy looking purple potion out of the seemingly never ending cabinet along, “Well dedication to the cause and all that muck. Hermione, come take a seat dearie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a seat, admittedly more nervous than the others, she had locs and absolutely no idea what he’d do with them. Though Fenrick of course already had a genius plan in mind. He dipped the girl under the sink, beginning to wet her hair in order to make the application of the potion easier. Once that was done he began putting the purple potion on her hair, getting from root to tip on a large portion of the right and left side of her head before beginning to cover individual dreads in the mixture, getting a few throughout the entirety of her head and making an underlayer all around. Everyone watched in wonder as the purple solution began to turn a somewhat platinum blonde. Once it reached this color Fenrick was quick to put her under the water again and rinse her hair out, revealing some of the now blonde dreads underneath. He casted a quick drying spell and went to work separating her hair after that, putting everything to one side except for the completely blonde parts on both sides. He turned his razor on again doing what he did with everyone else and shaving away at her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was finally finished he turned the chair around for everyone to see, grinning from ear to ear. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is truly some of my best work if I do say so myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione could only look in awe much like everyone else at her hair, it was amazing and suited her so well. She loved the way it was just long enough to hide what was shaved until she reached up to pull her hair back, revealing the faded blonde sides. It truly was witchcraft. She finally got up and walked dazedly back over to the couch with everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now finally for the alpha of your little pack to come up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised his eyebrows at his new title and looked around at the others, “Am I really considered the alpha here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” they all said simultaneously, a mixture of exasperation because it was honestly quite obvious and fondness because of course Harry wouldn’t notice his own quite obvious role of leadership amongst other things as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay.” he said as he sat down in the chair, leaving the fate of his hair in Fenrick’s hands. Anything had to be better than the bird's nest he already had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick was quick to get to work, he’d been anticipating doing Harry’s hair. He reached into the cabinet again and grabbed a forest green potion, wetting Harry’s hair much like Hermione’s before bringing him back up and beginning to cover some of his hair in the solution. He streaked it much like the other two’s and made a hole underlayer of the green before then beginning to cover a portion on the right and left side of his head. After he finished he rinsed his hair, grabbing the same fuchsia potion from before that he’d used on Ron’s hair. They all watched, Harry himself grinning as his unruly now </span>
  <em>
    <span>green</span>
  </em>
  <span> and black hair became longer and longer before stopping just a tad bit past his shoulders. Once it got there Fenrick was quick to wash his hair again, not wanting his hair to get too long. Just like the others the large portion of green on the left and right sides of his head were cut and buzzed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And finally my masterpieces are done.” He said dramatically, sighing as he plopped down into a chair. He threw a hand over his eyes, feigning fatigue. “With my last dying wish, I ask that you all wreak absolute hell.” With those final words he pretended to die, letting out a last gasp as his tongue hung out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire group laughed as Remus rolled his eyes, “I still can’t tell who’s more dramatic, you or Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick cracked a smile as he stood back up, “And you never will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf rolled his eyes, “Well are you going to show Harry how he looks yet or is he just going to be in suspense the entire day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled sheepishly, “I definitely didn’t forget about that.” he said as he grabbed Harry’s chair to turn it around. “Anyway without further ado here ya go laddie.” He finally turned the the chair around so Harry was face to face with the mirror and his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beamed at what he saw, loving the way the green of his hair went with his eyes and how it blended  with his own inky black hair. He ran his hand over the shaved parts, loving the feel of it and the way it was a fun surprise when he pulled his hair back before continuing to run his hands through his hair, revelling in the way the underlayer of green flowed with his regular black hair as he tousled it. Everything about it seemed to fit the naturally unruly and tousled nature of his hair, suiting the look the boy was going for even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so amazing holy shit.” He said. Harry then turned to look with stars in his eyes at the silver haired man. “You are a god amongst men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick burst out laughing at this, “I think that’s the  best compliment I've ever gotten my goodness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean he’s not wrong.” Fred chimed in, clearly checking the man out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus recognized the look from a mile away and gave Fred a swat on the back of the head, “Wait till you’re out of school for Merlin’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his head and whined, “What about all that talk on breaking the rules and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Remus could reply they all suddenly hear Sirius voice through their ear pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lot might want to pick up the pace just a tad bit, Shackelbolt finally gave in and told Albus, though it seems only those two and Snivellus know so far. I think they’re trying to keep it from the rest of the order, but be on the lookout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrick couldn’t help but be perplexed at the way they all suddenly got a serious face and nodded before turning back to him. He arched his brow in a silent question of just what that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smirked and tapped the cuff on his now exposed ear, “Little communication device my brother Freddie and I made, maybe we’ll get you one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selene give me patience.” The werewolf mumbled to himself as he watched the interaction. “Right anyway kids let's get on to do all the other shit on the list, I’d say we have a solid three hours before the full order starts looking for Harry and they realize you all are gone too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye aye captain.” Ginny said as she saluted him, all the others falling in line and doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and rolled his eyes, “I swear all of you are going to give me even more grey hairs.” After his short bout of exasperation he gave Fenrick a hug before they left out, promising to see him another time and hopefully bring Sirius along as well. They strolled around for a bit and stopped to get lunch at a small cafe ran by a lovely vampire werewolf couple called ‘Blood Moon Cafe’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in a comfortable silence and ate until Remus spoke up, “So, what do you kids wanna do first, get piercings that will most definitely lead to Molly killing me, or get clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piercings.” Hermione said resolutely, “I’ve been wanting to get some new ones for forever and thanks to magic we can get a bunch at once with no pain or worry about healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred of course had to interject with something that would give Molly a literal heart attack. “Hey does that mean I can get a di-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead pouted, “Aww come on you said we could get whatever piercing we wanted.” he continued to tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Within </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span> you absolute cretin.” Remus ground out through clenched teeth, he could feel a migraine coming on from all this ridiculousness. After another shake of his head they got back to finishing their meal and soon leaving out. They walked for a few minutes before Remus finally lead them into an average looking tattoo parlor, the only thing noteworthy about it being whatever the fuck the noteworthy thing is I can’t think of shit right now so whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids all looked around in wonder as they stepped inside, amazed with how the interior seemed like a garden somewhere. They were soon broken out of their reverie by the sound of someone squealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remmy!” A woman exclaimed as she enveloped the man in a hug, lifting him into the air as she squeezed him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t breathe Neith.” He wheezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops,” she said as she let him go, a bright smile still unfaltering on her face. At this moment all the others were able to get a full look at her. They noticed the intricately braided blue headwrap she wore along with what some of them could only assume were faint scales that helped sculpt her defined cheekbones and along her arms as well. Speaking of her arms all their attention was focused on the intricate tattoos that adorned her brown skin, some of them even moving around and interacting with others. The woman’s smile somehow widened when she looked at the group, “So who are the kiddies here, they your little brood with Sirius?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes fondly at Neith, “No only one, or well two of them technically for now. This is Harry’s little pack.” He gestured to the group and turned to look at them. “Kids this is another friend of mine, her name is Neith, she’s a gorgon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of this there was already a slew of questions at the tip of Hermione’s tongue. Deciding that she couldn’t hold on to her questions she began to speak. “I’m Hermione, also why have we not turned to stone? Are your snakes under your headwrap.” She brought up a hand to cover her mouth in apprehension. “Oh that second question was probably really rude I’m so sorry” She said, looking mortified at her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neith laughed, “It’s alright, and yes my snakes are wrapped under my scarf. None of you have turned to stone because I wear contacts that keep a protective layer over my retinas which helps prevent the whole turning people to stone thing. I usually would have my snakes out but they’re a little cranky today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole talk about snakes made Harry quite curious about something. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you understand parseltongue?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I can, would your little friends like to meet mine?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was initially going to say of course but then he remembered what they came there for, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How about after what we came for? We’re on a bit of a time crunch.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he hissed, shrugging his shoulder a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neith nodded, “Of course.” she replied back in english.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else watched the entire interaction curious of what the two were discussing, that is until Neith began to address all of them in english again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Remmy what brings you and these youngsters into my shop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought I’d bring them to get some piercings after getting their hair done, got a revolution in the rise so they gotta look the part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman got a faraway look on her face. “Ah I remember the good old days of us wreaking absolute hell.” She then turned to the group of teens. “You know we </span>
  <em>
    <span>invented</span>
  </em>
  <span> punk rock. Just ask Sirius and trust me he can tell you stories for days about the shit we used to get up to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell us.” Hermione said, looking as though there were stars in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neith smirked, “I’ll tell you while I pierce you guys up, Hermione come take a seat.” Gesturing to the chair next to her. The girl gladly took a seat in the reclined chair. “So you know what kind of piercings you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch nodded, “I want a septum piercing, a tongue piercing, three piercings on each ear and an industrial on the left one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you certainly know what you want.” She teased as she walked off to grab a potion and some needles for the piercings. Once she came back she began to explain the process to the girl as she sat all the potions and equipment on the tray next to her. “So all you need to do is take this potion right here.” She said as she handed it to the girl who drank it once it was handed to her. “That will make it so you won’t feel any pain for the next two hours tops. So after each piercing I’m going to put a salve on it so it heals and you won’t have to worry about caring for them and all that rot.” She sighed wistfully, “Merlin I love magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t help but laugh a bit, “Agreed. So what are some of these wild stories you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Neith began as she started piercing her ears. “There was this one time when we were all around sixteen or so and we graffitied the ministry of magic, and left some pranks. The idiots didn’t have any actual preventions for break ins at the time since people never really dared to, but anyway.” She said as she began on the girls other ear, having finished cleaning up the other one. “So I, Remus, Fenrick, Sirius, and James are all admittedly a little high and I get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>genius</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea of vandalizing the MoM cause why the fuck not, and we broke into the ministry and set pranks everywhere, of course we made them intricate enough that they couldn’t be taken off for days. Some of them are still there if I remember correctly.” She then turned to Remus. “Oi, Remmy, they still got those paper airplanes flying everywhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf smirked. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at her astonished as she began working on Hermione’s brow piercing, “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I thought it was just some messaging system they had since it’s so crowded there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Nope, that was the result of being stoned as shit and having way too much power. Honestly Fenrir and I are like the secret marauders. Yeah their school pranks were good, but the pranks we did together were truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>legendary.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She patted Hermione on the shoulder once she finished the last piercing, “There ya go, all done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grinned as she got out of the chair and stuck her tongue out, “This is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wicked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She then remembered a question she was going to ask. “Oh yeah, so how did you and Fenrir learn magic? It says in Hogwarts a History that there hasn’t been a ‘magical creature’ at Hogwarts in over two centuries.” She questioned, putting finger quotations around the term magical creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get Harry’s piercing requests first and then I’ll explain.” She replied as she led Harry over to the chair and sat him down. “So what ya want lad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen had to think for a second to try and figure out what he wanted. It was about a minute or so before he finally answered, “I want a tongue piercing, septum piercing, a bridge, a labret, and three piercings each ear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty,” Neith said as she handed the boy the potion, having him drink it as she cleaned her supplies and got everything set up again. “So the way us non or semi-human beings get education varies a bit actually, there are quite a few things that determine what type of education you get. Generally us semi-humans go to a school specifically for us, in fact I believe there are around three schools in Britain for non and semi-humans.” She paused for a moment to clean Harry’s septum piercing and moved to pierce his tongue. “Sometimes semi-humans can go to what could be considered a ‘regular’ magical school, but only if they look human enough. Someone like me wouldn’t be able to go somewhere like Saint Astrid’s Academy, which is a small wizarding school, since I’m not human enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about someone like Fenrick?” Hermione asked. “He’s human passing technically so would he be able to attend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neith smiled ruefully as she started the piercings on Harry’s left ear. “Afraid not darling, he may be human passing but prejudice for werewolves just runs too deep in a lot of our society. Though someone who’s part Veela would be able to attend since they’re not creatures that can ‘infect’ others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny had a sour look on her face, “Well that’s just bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where did you and Fenrick attend school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was silent for a few seconds as she finished up healing the piercings on Harry’s left ear and began on the right. “Well Fenrick was homeschooled with the rest of his pack for a few years before he decided to move here when he was around fourteen I believe. He was a young lad and wanted to prove himself to his pack so the elder gave him some money and he bought out an apartment next to me and my parents and started going to school with me. We went to a school for non-humans, it was quite nice since the curriculum was also able to teach us about our personal magics as well that tied into our own traits.” She patted Harry on the shoulder once she was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he got out of the chair and walked excitedly back towards everyone else. The teen reached into his pocket and pulled out the mirror to take a look. “This is awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neith beamed, “I try my best.” She looked around at them, “Alright who’s next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron was quick to raise his hand, “Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s your name?” She asked as he took a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed him a potion and began to set up as she asked him a question. “Right, well Ron what are you lookin to get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen was quick with his reply, already knowing what he wanted. “I want a nose ring in my left nostril, a pair of snake bites, small gauges, two piercings each ear, and an industrial in the right one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice I haven’t done gauges in a while.” She said and she started first on his lip piercings. “Hey Remmy, you ever tell them about that huge rager Sirius threw at his place before he got kicked out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George said in unison. They had definitely not heard about that story, though they sure as hell wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neith looked at Remus, truly offended. “How could you not have told them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the man could do was shrug helplessly, it’s not to say that he forgot about it but he certainly hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that story till now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head at him, Neith began to tell them about the story as she started on the teen’s gauges. “Well this is something that happened around the same year we vandalized the ministry. It was a wild year to be honest, though I guess every year is, but anyways. During winter break all of Sirius’ family went on vacation to France but they didn’t take him with them as punishment for something else he did, so Sirius invites all of us over minus Pettigrew because he was out of the country with his family as well at the time. So Sirius is like ‘I wanna throw a rager while they’re all gone, they’re planning on kicking me out anyway so I gotta go out with a bang’. Remus of course is apprehensive about it at first because that’s Remus but then he went along afterwards.” Neith paused for a moment as she finished cleaning the left gauge before starting on the right one. “So the five of us spend a good week planning it out and sending invitations, we pretty much invited the entirety of Hogwarts sixth year, </span>
  <em>
    <span>including</span>
  </em>
  <span> slytherins. Past that we also invited a bunch of people from Fenrick and I’s school as well, so it was definitely a party of the century. I certainly wasn’t kidding about it being a rager either, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that place and were stoned as shit while we did it too. The genius part about it though was that the party was the night before they got back as well. My gods the look on his mother’s face when she walked in, I didn’t think it was possible to go that red. It only got worse and worse as she walked through the house too.” She paused again as she began putting regular piercings in Ron’s ears. “I thought she’d faint when she saw me sprawled out on one of the chairs with my snakes out, though the tipping point was when she walked into the master bedroom. The scream she emitted when she saw Remus and Sirius passed out naked in her bed could have put a banshee to shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At these final words everyone turned to look astonished at Remus, “You fucked in his parents’ bed?” Fred asking, unable to fathom such a thing from Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Well I can’t deny it honestly, though I will say it was definitely worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the teens bowed down to him, “You’re an absolute legend.” George said in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus seemed to turn even more red under all the attention, though he couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Don’t you all still have piercings to get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of still getting piercings Ginny was quick to raise her hand, “I’m next.” She said immediately as she sat down in the now empty chair, practically pushing Ron to the side. The teen would have been offended by this had it not been for the fact that that’s just how Ginny was sometimes. The girl grinned at the tattoo artist, “Hi yeah, my name’s Ginny and I want two piercings in my right nostril, a bridge piercing, and three piercings each ear.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neith laughed at the teen’s exuberance, “You got it girlie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was idle chatter for the rest of the visit as Neith finished up on Fred and George, the both of them having got three piercings per ear, Fred with a brow piercing in his right one and George in his left one. There was a tiny little secret that would let people tell them apart if they could remember though, this being that </span>
  <span>George had a tongue piercing and Fred had a septum piercing</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they were done and a nice little chat between Harry’s familiars and Neith’s snakes they made their way out, promising to meet up with Neith again another time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was reaching late afternoon and they were finally embarking on the last part of their mission, a new look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how exactly were you able to call in all these favors?” Harry asked as they made their way down the semi crowded street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shrugged, “We had a lot of friends around here growing up. After we all graduated Sirius and I got married and got an apartment here, we became a part of the community. Like Neith said as well we were great friends with her and Fenrick. Really  all these favors are like a welcome back almost. A lot of the people here know that Sirius is innocent, never believed for a second that he was a death eater. So really, this is also a bit like a consolation for everything that got taken from us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked around at the place that used to be a home for Sirius and Remus, seeing the peacefulness of it all and the diversity. The way people didn’t even give him a second glance, and he smiled. “When everything is over, I want us all to live here. You and Sirius can get another apartment again, get out of that awful house, and all of us can get one as well. It’s more peaceful here, untouched by the shittiness of the rest of the wizarding world kind of. I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm feeling settled in Remus’ chest as he smiled at the teen, “That’s a wonderful idea cub.” He said as he put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a sideways hug as they continued to make their way to the clothes shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of walking the group finally arrived at their last destination before going back to headquarters, a medium sized storefront with the name ‘Neverland Thrifting Threads’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione arched a brow, “Is the person who runs this shop muggle raised?” she asked as they stepped into the store. The name of it was quite the reference and amused her to no end. She then turned to Remus as they looked around, it seemed as though no one was there. “So we’re getting our new aesthetic from a thrift store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” The werewolf said. “It’s the best way to get good stuff for cheap, and this place has muggle clothes instead of wizarding ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to say something else an elderly woman came into view. She took one look at Remus and gasped. “Remus John Lupin-Black is that you?” She asked, astonished to be seeing him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he replied, “Yeah it is, how have you been Wendy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman scowled at him as she made her way over and smacked him over the head, “Oh don’t you give me that ‘how has it been’ I haven’t seen you in nearly ten years. I’ve been worried sick about you.” Just as she finished her smile tyrade she pulled him into a hug, “I’m so happy you’re okay Remus. Don’t worry me like that again.” After a few moments she finally pulled away and looked at the group of teens surrounding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy arched a brow, “So are these your kids now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Only two of them technically, though the rest might as well be. They all decided it was time for a little teenage rebellion so I’ve taken them out for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.” she smirked as she looked at the group of kids, heads shaved and hair dyed, their faces littered with piercings. “Ahh I remember back in my youth when I was a rebel.” She then turned towards Remu’s brood. “You know back when I was your age I was hosting bra and corset burnings in the middle of Diagon Alley, of course that got me and a few others banned from Diagon Alley for a few years but hey, direct action and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Ginny looked at her amazed, “That’s so cool.” They both breathed simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, “She’s basically our punk grandmother.” The man was soon hit over the head right after saying this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, ya runt I’m only fifteen years older than you.” She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced as he rubbed the back of his head again, “Yeah but you used to always bake us cookies and stuff after we got back from doing something dumb or protesting. Hell you use to heal our wounds and knit us sweaters talking about how you didn’t want us to catch a cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I see how that could be taken to be quite grandmotherly, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and the rest just laughed at the whole interaction before Ron decided to intervene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As fun as it is to see Remus get scolded, we're on just a tad bit of a time crunch since us being here is very much against like every rule that was set for us. So I’d like to get clothes </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> the order comes trouncing through here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “Oh it’s just a clothes shop, you all can walk around and pick out what you want and bring it up to the front when  you’re ready.” After she said this she snapped her fingers and a basket appeared in front of each one of them with a shimmer of what looked to be golden dust. “Just carry these around and pick out what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hermione could go at Wendy with twenty questions a minute Harry was quick to pull her away to look at clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a free for all as the teens scattered around the shop, finding clothes to not only toss into the basket and buy, but to change into as well. They couldn’t just keep walking around wearing regular clothes with everything else. Harry especially stuck out with the hair and piercings while wearing a too big suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny was a girl on a mission as she searched through the racks of clothes for things to wear. She was tired of all the frilly clothes her mum tried to push on to her. Just because she was the only girl didn’t mean she had to constantly wear skirts and soft colors. She had nothing against girls who did wear them of course, they just simply weren’t for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The teen gasped as she found a pair of ripped jeans. They were burgundy with what looked like splatter paints of black on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yeah.” She said as she shoved them into the basket, continuing in with her venture through the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group all seemed to have their own clothing epiphanies as well as they walked around the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey quick question.” Harry shouted across the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Ron shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we gonna wear this stuff at Hogwarts? Like yeah I could see us wearing this on weekends but what about weekdays?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The partial redhead rolled his eyes as though it was the most obvious answer possible. “Accessorize. When we get back we can rip up our uniforms and shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled thankfully from where he was as he checked out a pair of boots, “See this is why you’re our strategist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing a bit, Ron went back to his own searching, dumping a bunch of graphic t-shirts into the basket that he planned on tearing up when they got back. He was sure that that would be plenty therapeutic later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are we just going to show up through the front when we get back or what?” Fred asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George then continued. “We’re sure the order is gonna be in a tizzy when we show up. They have to notice that we’re all gone by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving an exasperated sigh Hermione pointed out the obvious, “You have a communication device right in your ear. Why don’t you go ahead and ask.” It was just then that she saw a red plaid skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck that’s right, we did kinda make those huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred chuckled a bit, “We sure did brother o’ mine.” With that he reached up and gently pushed some of the magic into his earpiece while thinking of Sirius. “Snuffles, you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a couple seconds until the teen finally heard the ex-convicts voice. “Oi, I was just about to call you bunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the update at Grimmy’s?” he asked as he reached for a leather jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled a bit, “All hell is slowly starting to break loose. I’d say you guys have another thirty minutes before you need to hurry it back here. They still haven’t noticed that you all are missing either. As long as you’re back by dinner you should be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins both nodded even though Sirius couldn’t see it. “So how do we enter back into the place? Are we looking to be noticed or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This part is where you realize how brilliant I am.” he said. “I found an old fireplace in the study and reconnected the floo. All you’ll have to do is use the floo and say Padfoot’s Hidey Hole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred and George both scrunched their brows at this. “Of all-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what you chose.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They said simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling the dog animagus tried to defend himself, “Oh let the insane convict have his fun. Now hurry and finish up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the two nodded and let everyone know on the update, continuing on with their shopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another twenty minutes later that they were all finally done looking around and brought their full baskets up to the front. The whole group of teens were giddy to hurry and change and get back to headquarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy smiled at the little pack as she stood behind her counter. She was just about to speak as Remus pulled his money pouch out of his pocket and stopped him. “And what exactly do you think you’re doing?” She asked as she raised a brow threateningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus, being a smart man who valued his life shyly put his money back away knowing it was within his best interest to listen to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old woman nodded resolutely and finally began to speak. “Now, I must say it’s been a pleasure to meet all of you and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>not be the last time or so help me all of you will be getting a scolding.” She said putting on her grandmotherly tone to frighten the bunch just a bit. “I know all of you have big things planned in the future and I can’t wait to see it. There are going to be lots of changes around here and I know you all will be responsible for them.” Her eyes seemed to glow as she reminisced of those five rambunctious teens that made their way into her shop and into her heart all those years ago. She gave them a gentle smile as she presented them all with one last parting gift. With a snap of her fingers and that same gold dust a dog collar of a different color appeared on top of each of their baskets, a charm on each one to represent them each. “See these as my gift to all of you. You have a pack that I’m sure will grow and when it does you’ll have more charms to add and you better some to me when you want them. You’ll know what’s so special about them in time though. For now they just look really cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and the others looked starstruck at the collars, everyone’s a different color with a different charm. His was green with a lightning bolt charm, if he looked closely there looked to be runes inscribed on the back if it. Hermione’s was blue with a book charm, the twins’ both were gray, Fred’s charm was a laughing mask while George’s was a crying one. Ginny’s was black with a bludger bat shaped charm. Finally Ron’s was red with a shield charm attached to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked up and smiled at her, appreciating the gift deeply. George and Fred both thankfully remembered an important detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate to ruin the moment but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a floo we could use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius said it’s how we can get back home without getting in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old woman chuckled as the twin talk reminded her a bit of the Lost Boys she once knew. “Of course, let me just put your things away and you can follow me upstairs.” With another snap of her fingers and some fairy dust each teen now had a bag full of their things instead of the crate from earlier. She then turned and walked towards a ruby red door, beckoning the others to follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all made their way up a spiraling staircase that seemed to go on forever before they finally entered an extremely bright colored room that was filled to the brim with plants hanging everywhere. Most of them had sweet fruits growing on them and there seemed to be the sound of tinkling bells coming from all around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the teens looked in wonder as they followed Wendy, Remus quite used to the routine. Finally after a few minutes they came face to face with a large fireplace covered in vines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, now you all better visit me every now and then or else I’ll be having words.” She then turned to Remus. “And tell that mangy mutt of yours to drop by as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf smiled fondly as he leaned down to give her a hug goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred and George were the first to leave through the floo, showing the rest of them the password. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a matter of minutes they were all back in the study at Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gasped as he saw all of them, ‘They all looked so cool!’ he thought. The dog animagus grinned. “Look at all of you, never thought I’d say this but you lot look cooler than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry simply rolled his eyes as he loosened his tie and plopped down on one of the couches, letting out an exhausted sigh. “Today’s been fun, but I have another idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of his parents couldn’t help but groan because they knew it meant more chaos, but they also knew it was going to be fun as well. “What’s the plan cub?” Remus asked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So!! Tell me what you think! Diggin their new look? Like the OC's? Please tell me all that and more because I really love hearing from you guys! Love Youuuu&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo!! You made it to the end! Thanks for reading! Please, tell em what you thought! I always love a kudos and comments are even better, they keep me going!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>